Crossella
Early Life Lack of Skill Crossella, born with the name of Jennifer Osyka, was born on February 6th, 2147 AD, in the city of Arktavia. Her father, the Task Force 92 commando XtremEvan was away fighting in The Civil War so her mother, Eva Connery cared for her over the early years. However, Eva was killed during an attack on Arktavia by the Alliance in early 2150 AD. Jennifer only survived because she was at a daycare center while her home collapsed under the fire of Alliance artillery. When XtremEvan learned of his girlfriend's death, he asked his friend Schpein to take care of Jennifer while he was away at war. Schpein had no problem taking care of the 3 year old, but he wasn't the most qualified person for the job. His scientific curiosity prompted him to experiment on the baby to see if Osykan powers pass down from generation. After a series of tests, he was able to conclude that Jennifer lacked any superhuman powers, and notified XtremEvan later. XtremEvan was angry on both accounts that Schpein had experimented on his daughter and that she turned out to be basically a normal human. XtremEvan gave birth to another heir later to make up for her, Spacella, who indeed did have powers. High Status XtremEvan and Jennifer had been exchanging notes over the cosmos since she was 4 years old, and at the age of 5, in 2152, she finally got to see her father face-to-face. XtremEvan arrived at Schpein's estate in April of 2152 to claim his daughter from him. The two took an instant liking of each, and a strong father-daughter bond was established very easily despite XtremEvan being away for the first 5 years of Jennifer's life. Jennifer got to live in the vast and amazing Arkives Tower like a princess, it was like a fairytale come true. She enjoyed playing with her dad and her baby sister Spacella over the months; in fact she brought so much joy she practically made XtremEvan abandon his violent nature and love of war. However, in November of 2153 AD, her whole world would come completely crashing down on her, and would bring her father's down as well. A New Direction Kidnapped On November 5th of 2153, the notorious Society of Chaos disguised themselves as Demith Defense Force soldiers and attacked the Epsilon capital city of Arktavia, which would later be known as the Arktavia Assault. Their main goal was to ignite a new war between the Epsilon Empire and Demith Dominion, but they were also tasked by Big boss himself to cause XtremEvan as much emotional distress as possible, and they knew exactly how to do that. They would either kidnap or kill both of XtremEvan's children in order to bring in a more emotional response from him and to also make him stop living in his little peaceful world where the joy of his children kept him sane all the time. A small team infiltrated the Arkives Tower and began searching for the two. Jennifer was frightened by the sounds of the combat outside and orbital bombardment, so she ran to XtremEvan's private quarters to try and find him, but XtremEvan was away at a meeting on Taue during the attack and had not yet heard of the assault due to communications jamming. She kept calling his name, but when she then remembered that he was on another planet the 6 year old girl just huddled in a corner and cried, wishing that her father was there to protect her. The Society soldiers soon arrived in the quarters and promptly subdued her, and from that point on her life would never be the same again. Mind Twisting The Society soldiers took Jennifer to one of their hyperspace capable dropships waiting out in the courtyard of the Arkives Tower. They promptly took off and began heading towards one of the discreet Society HQs after entering hyperspace to escape the Sunhawk's wrath in orbit. Jennifer awoke a few hours later strapped down onto a table with a large machine pointed directly at her forehead. She was trembling with fear and was surrounded by many strange machines and Society doctors. What was actually going on was that Big Boss saw potential in the Emperor's child, as The Technician explained to him that it was possible for her to manifest powers under the right circumstances. The first step to bring her to the Society's will was to simply erase her memories and start her life from scratch. The machine blasted her mind with waves of energy that pushed her memories to a deep and unreachable part of her mind, effectively making her forget everything that happened in her life. The chance that she would somehow stumble upon them mentally in the future was less than 1/100000000 percent, so the Society concluded that it wouldn't ever happen. They had torn her down, now it was time to rebuild her. The Training It was time to reconstruct Jennifer into the ultimate operative for the Society of Chaos. She was given the name "Crossella", chosen by Big Boss himself and then she began her new life. For the next decade, she would train, learn, and serve the Society unquestioningly. Her training schedule was extremely rigorous and intense, as some of her fellow trainees were even killed in the process, but it made her into an agile, strong, and extremely aerobic chaos soldier. Her education was also very intensive, but it built up and prepared her mind so well that she would easily be able to get a college PhD in no time at all. She was always the top of her class however, as her Mentis mind gave her an extreme edge in the classrooms. She became friends with many of her fellow teammates, and even ended up having an intimate relationship with her commanding officer known only as Chad. However, at the age of 18 now, it was time for her first combat experience. To Hell and Back First Op In May of 2165 AD, it was time for her unit's first mission in disrupting the LGA War. Her team of only 5 operatives was deployed to Planet Ion with the mission of assaulting a convoy carrying a VIP for HGE. The team hastily assembled their weapons and systems and waited for hours silently in the snow for the convoy to come to their position. Crossella wasn't as confident as always, as it was her first mission, but Chad reassured her that everything would go alright. At 1550 hours, the convoy was spotted, and after a final weapons and communications check, it was time to carry out the mission. Falling Apart The Society squadron began blasting the convoy with heavy weapons designed by The Technician himself. Epsilon soldiers were being torn apart at the quantum level and fires of millions of degrees incinerated tanks right in their place. The rookie unit was having tremendous success, but all of a sudden it was cut short. Suddenly, as most of the Epsilon soldiers laid dead or dying, a group of what appeared to be three teenage boys arrived on the scene and confronted the Society unit. The Squad just laughed and brought their weapons to bear, but in less than a second one of them expanded and stretched dramatically in size and snatched the weapons right from their hands. Another one then ran straight up to Chad and pummeled him so hard that his bones shattered instantly and he crumpled and died. The three were the CyberOps team known as Green Force 2, who were sent as additional escorts, and the agents known as Jason, Blondie, and Jimmy began dispatching the Society soldiers with their incredible powers one at a time. Manifestation Crossella watched in horror as her lover laid broken and dead before her. She began running as fast as she could through the mangled convoy, attempting to escape the CyberOps Team. However, she didn't make it very far as Jason stretched over and snatched her with ease, and began dragging the kicking and screaming agent back to the rest of the group. Crossella was frightened out of her mind, especially upon hearing Blondie talk about his the interrogation methods he planned to use. She pleaded that she would tell them anything they wanted, but the CyberOps agents chuckled and said that she was gonna die anyway. Blondie began approaching her slowly, clenching his fists tightly. Crossella had never been this frightened in her life, as she knew she was going to die. However, something dramatic happened: a combination of her anxiety, adrenaline, fear, distress, and other chaotic emotions unlocked a deeper part of her psyche that many doubted even existed: Superpowers. Suddenly, Blondie's superhumanly-dense bones bent and cracked instantly, and he crumpled to the snow screaming in agony as he felt multiple fractures travel through his bones. Jason was shocked, and in that instant of surprise he loosened his grip which allowed Crossella to break free and then get inside of his mind. She began tearing at the seams of his mental sanity with new-found psychic powers, causing his mind to completely go into shock and collapse in on itself. With Blondie pulverized by telekinetic forces and Jason going insane and hemorrhaging in his brain, it was just Jimmy left. He went into his superior transformation mode and accelerated towards her at high speed, attempting to slice her to pieces. However, she somehow predicted his movement and with her agile skills she easily leaped over him and managed to grab his neck, swinging him down with a surprising amount of physical force and strength. He was stunned for an instant, but that's all it took for her to bring her foot down right on his chest, crushing his organs and causing severe internal bleeding which knocked him unconscious. Approval League of Agents After dispatching the three CyberOps Agents, Crossella suddenly felt drained and fell to the floor. A group of Society operatives who were sent in to clean up the mess and cover the society soon found the carnage, and learned that Crossella was the only one alive, and that she did indeed, have powers. Word spread around quickly amongst the higher-ups of the Society, and Big Boss was extremely pleased that his project was a success and that The Technician was indeed correct. Crossella had to go through training however, as she still barely had a grasp of how to use her powers (during her first use she was not in direct control of her abilities, it was her survival instinct and subconscious that allowed her to obliterate Green Force). She was put into the top secret Society Special Forces Agency, where she began a new set of training to unlock her new skills to their full potential. The Special Forces Crossella began developing her new skills for another 2 years before she would be allowed to redeploy on the battlefield. She managed to get acquainted with other Society operatives, such as MGA and Medieval Man, whom also trained with her and helped her develop her powers completely. She was given Class-2 Access in the society since she was now a Special Forces operative, and was even put in command of a group of Chaos Soldiers. Life was good at the top, and Crossella had a true place to call home now. Current Life Although Crossella has only been in the combat arena for about a year now, she has been on nearly 50 operations for the Society, with them either being solo, team ops, or just with her in command of a group of soldiers in battle. She is well-known throughout the society and is extremely loyal to Big Boss and the organization. Sometimes however, she has very brief flashbacks of her previous life before the society took her away, but all she hears are the voices and she cannot make out the images. Still though, she has never questioned why her name closely resembles that of Emperor XtremEvan's daughter Spacella, or why she also has eyes without any pupils, as she is too loyal to even question herself. Personality Crossella may be a prominent figure and leader in the Society, but those who know her closely can't stand her. She is an extremely stubborn and arrogant individual, as her Mentis mind power and precognitive ability make her extremely intelligent, and she often times looks down upon others as less than human. She is very loyal to Big Boss, but not to her fellow Special Forces teammates, whom she often lets down and when things go wrong she blames it on them every time. Medieval Man, MGA, and The Technician cannot stand her attitude at all, and are even plotting a way of getting rid of her when the chance arrives. Powers & Abilities Psionic Corruption One of Crossella's key psychic abilities is to literally infiltrate another being's mind with ease. She cannot read or analyze their thoughts, but what she can do is infinitely worse. She can practically destroy a person by tearing their mind apart from the inside out by taking over their synapse and corrupting it with terrible memories, false images, and other horrors; overwhelming the psychological barrier that keeps people sane in their day to day activities. This often times has very long-term effects, such as Jason Chandler from Green Force 2, whose mind was corrupted to the point where he can barely function as a CyberOps Agent anymore, and it will likely remain that way until he either overcomes his new fear or Crossella repairs his mind to its previous state. Telekinesis Crossella's psychic arsenal arsenal also consists of being able to move objects with her mind; telekinesis. She can manipulate any object that is not rooted to the ground or extremely heavy, as she can only apply about 50 tons of force with her mind. This still allows her to stop certain projectiles and weapons right in their path, flip light vehicles and toss them around with ease, or tear a person apart. Her psychic capability is growing stronger however, as her mental strength has gotten 700 % stronger since her psychic power's manifestation back in 2165. Precognition By focusing her thoughts slightly, Crossella can see about 5 mintues into the future. While this is ability is not passive, and requires active effort to use, Crosella has trained herself to a point where her mind can actively feel a few brief moments into the future with almost no effort. She often uses this ability to predict and determine what her opponents' motives are and what they are going to do, and by predicting merely moments into the future she can act based on what her opponents are about to do in heated combat. Strength & Agility Crossella's combat training with the society over the past years of her life have made her extremely acrobatic and nimble. She also has minor super-strength, and can lift about 5 tons when pushing herself at peak capacity. Her agility, super-strength, CQC Training, and precognitive ability make her force to be reckon with in hand-to-hand combat.